


Kemosabe

by QueenkaSin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Shounen-ai, Sports, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenkaSin/pseuds/QueenkaSin
Summary: We just Kemosabe, but... I want more than that.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari terburu-buru perlahan terdengar dari kejauhan.

BRAK

"Sudah diputuskan! Hah ... hah .... hah, sudah diputuskan!" Takeda-sensei berdiri di dekat pintu gimnasium membungkuk sembari mengatur napasnya pelan. Anggota klub voli yang melihatnya seperti itu tentu saja bingung, ia memang guru yang selalu excited, tetapi dia tak pernah berlarian layaknya anak kecil seperti itu.

"Latih tanding!" Dia kembali berdiri tegak dengan tersenyum cerah. "Melawan salah satu dari empat tim terbaik seprefektur. SMA Aoba Jousai!" lanjutnya sembari menunjukkan selembar kertas dengan penuh semangat.

Semua mata anggota membulat.

"Seijo?"

Terkejut? Sangat! Bagaimana bisa tim seperti Karasuno bisa mengatur latih tanding dengan tim sehebat Seijo?

"Iuuh."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Mata Hinata berbinar. "Latih tanding dengan salah satu empat tim terbaik!"

"Aoba Jousai ...," gumam Kageyama.

Setelah Takeda-sensei memperkenalkan diri dengan anak kelas satu, Sugawara dan Daichi serentak maju masih dengan wajah terkejut. Bagiamana tidak? Itu adalah Seijo!

"Sensei!" panggil Daichi menginginkan penjelasan dari beliau.

"Ah, ya ... aku sibuk mengatur latih tanding. Jadi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ke sini," jelasnya dengan menggaruk kepala belakang.

"Tapi, Sensei. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat tim sehebat Seijo mau mengadakan latih tanding bersama kita?" tanya Sugawara, dia masih sangat terkejut, bagaimanapun itu adalah salah satu klub voli terbaik seprefektur!

"Kau tidak berlutut dan memohon lagi 'kan?" sambung Daichi yang diangguki dalam hati oleh Sugawara.

Takeda-sensei selalu keras kepala dalam melakukan apapun hingga tujuannya tercapai, memohon atau berlutut pun bukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku adalah orang yang hebat dalam bernegosiasi. Jadi, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu kali ini!" sanggahnya. Hm, entah kenapa Sugawara sedikit kurang percaya. Walau begitu, dia masih menghela napas dengan lega karena dia tak melakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Tapi, mereka mempunyai syarat," ucapnya sembari melihat kertas.

"Syarat?" tanya Daichi, ia mendekatkan diri untuk melihat persyaratan apa yang ditulis Seijo untuk Karasuno.

"Um, Kageyama-kun harus menjadi setter utama selama pertandingan."

....

....

....

Apa?

"Apa-apaan persyaratan itu? Kedengarannya mereka tidak tertarik dengan Karasuno. Itu seperti mereka hanya mau menantang Kageyama. Apa mereka meremehkan kita? Hah?!" Tanaka mulai berulah dengan gaya yankie-nya.

"Ka-kau salah paham—" sanggah Takeda-sensei.

"Kedengarannya bagus! Kita jarang mendapatkan kesempatan bagus seperti ini."

Sugawara segera memotong ucapan Takeda-sensei. Guru omega muda yang canggung, konyol, dan manis itu pasti merasa tidak enak dengan mereka, karena itu Sugawara memutuskan untuk menengahi.

"Eh?"

Semua orang menatap Sugawara penuh tanda tanya. Dia hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau setuju, Suga-san?" tanya Tanaka sepertinya keberatan dengan pendapat Sugawara. "Kau adalah setter regular Karasuno," lanjutnya.

Ya, Sugawara Koushi adalah setter regular Karasuno. Dia telah lama bekerja sama dengan anggota tim yang lain dan memiliki kesadaran serta pengalaman dalam tim yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku ...." Sugawara menunduk sebentar untuk memantapkan hati. "Aku ingin melihat seberapa hebat serangan Hinata dan Kageyama melawan tim yang lebih besar dari kita." Sugawara tersenyum cerah.

Ya, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Sebagai setter juga wakil kapten, ia tidak boleh berlaku egois. Pertandingan dengan salah satu tim terhebat seprefektur adalah hal yang baik untuk Karasuno. Kesempatan ada di depan mata, mereka tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya hanya untuk orang yang tidak signifikan seperti dirinya.

Sugawara menatap Daichi dan mengangguk dengan pasti, meyakinkannya untuk menyetujui persyaratan latih tanding dengan Seijo.

"Sensei, maukah Anda menjelaskannya sedikit lagi?" tanya Daichi serius.

Hm, dia memang kapten yang bisa diandalkan. Tidak salah Sugawara mencintainya.

Haha, apa yang kupikirkan? Dia memang kapten yang bisa diandalkan dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku, batin Sugawara sambil menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

Ya, Sugawara Koushi. Murid tahun ketiga kelas empat, seorang Beta mencintai Sawamura Daichi, teman seangkatan dan kapten dari Karasuno, yang juga ... seorang Beta.

Sikapnya yang heroik, kecakapannya dalam mengorganisir, memimpin, dan menyemangati tim selalu membuat jantung Sugawara berdegup kencang. Di saat tim voli Karasuno disebut tidak memiliki harapan kembali ke Koushien, dia adalah orang yang berpegang teguh dan memberikan harapan.

Cinta yang takkan pernah terwujud. Tidak ada masa depan yang baik untuk Queer. Karena itu, Sugawara akan selalu memendamnya dan tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun tahu tentang perasaan terlarang ini.

Lagipula, Daichi telah memiliki tambatan hati, seorang Female Beta yang cantik dan ceria bernama Michimiya Yui, kapten di tim voli perempuan dan dia terlihat sangat serasi dengan Daichi.

Sugawara dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau kedua pihak saling mencintai dan hanya belum menembus apa yang namanya persahabatan. Mereka berdua adalah kapten dan juga masih seorang murid SMA. Pendidikan dan olahraga adalah sesuatu yang harus dikejar terlebih dahulu.

Karena itu, Sugawara pikir menjadi sahabat karib dan wakil kapten sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia dapat selalu berdiri di dekatnya dan melihatnya bahagia karena cinta tidak perlu saling memiliki.

...

..

.

Benar, 'kan?

Sugawara terus berjalan sendirian sambil bersenandung kecil. Malam ini entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ah, sesampainya di rumah, ia ingin makan spicy mapo tofu.

"Suga-san!" Sugawara berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, terlihat Kageyama berlari cepat dan berhenti tepat di depannya tanpa napas yang tersengal. Stamina kouhai ini sangat bagus, ia jadi iri.

"Ano, aku akan berusaha keras!" Dia berkata dengan lantang dan membungkuk di depan Sugawara.

Hm?

Sugawara memiringkan kepala tanpa sadar. Ah, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kageyama dan tingkah laku canggung kouhai itu membuatnya tertawa.

"Pfft~ aku tahu maksudmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk posisi setter, meski dari segi manapun aku kalah denganmu, tetapi aku tidak kalah dalam segi pengalaman. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengalahkanmu," ucapnya sembari menepuk bahu Kageyama. Jeez, kenapa kouhai ini lebih tinggi darinya? Apa yang dia makan untuk tumbuh lebih tinggi? Haruskah ia bertanya?

Kageyama Tobio adalah seorang raja lapangan, dia setter jenius dalam permainan bola voli. Namun, karena gelar itu pula ia menjadi sendirian. Kini, dia sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku juga akan berusaha keras!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Dapat terlihat kilat kesenangan dan perasaan lega dalam matanya. Sugawara tentu melihat ini dan tersenyum tipis.

Huh, kouhai ini terlalu mengkhawatirkan senpai-nya, tapi itu sangat imut, pikir Sugawara.

"Suga-san!"

"Suga-senpai!"

Seru Tanaka dan Hinata dari kejauhan, Sugawara menghela napas. Dua orang itu benar-benar cerminan anak gagak.

Mereka menghampiri Sugawara dan Kageyama, bercanda bersama, membuat malu dan marah Kageyama hingga membuat keributan yang berakhir ditegur oleh paman penjaga toko Sakanoshita. Sugawara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat para kouhai-nya yang terlalu hyperactive. Haha, daripada memikirkan cinta dan berlarut dalam kesedihan, lebih baik mengurus para kouhai konyol dan imut ini, bukan?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my! Jadi kalian kalah satu babak, hm?"

"KYAAA! OIKAWA-SAN!"

Teriakan para siswi di gimnasium seketika pecah saat melihat seseorang masuk.

"Oh, kau kembali. Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya pelatih Seijo.

"Um, sudah baik! Aku bisa datang berlatih seperti biasa. Ini hanya keseleo biasa, kok!" balasnya.

Teriakan gadis-gadis itu semakin kencang saat melihat senyumnya. Dia, Oikawa Tooru, tahun ketiga kelas enam, kapten bola voli Seijo, setter utama, dan juga seorang Alpha dominan.

"Geez, lebih berhati-hatilah!" keluh pelatihnya.

"Maaf tentang itu, tehe. (✿❛◡❛)✌"

Pelatih Seijo menghela napas, "Kalau ingin unjuk gigi, katakan pada mereka 'Pertahankan Kageyama dalam lapangan' sedangkan kita tidak memiliki setter utama. Mustahil kita bisa menang!" kesalnya.

"Ahaha..."

Oikawa tertawa dengan bebasnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Yup, yang mengusulkan agar Kageyama menjadi setter utama selama latih tanding adalah Oikawa.

"Yohoo, lama tidak bertemu, Tobio-chan! Senang bertemu dengamu, apa kau masih bertingkah seperti Raja?"

Oikawa menatap Kageyama dengan senyumnya yang menawan dan terlihat main-main. Walau seperti itu, dia sebenarnya sedang mengamati mantan kouhai dari SMP-nya itu.

Melihat Kageyama sekarang, sepertinya dia sudah terlihat sedikit berubah. Kemungkinan, bocah itu telah menemukan lahan yang baik untuk tumbuh. Karasuno, hm ... Orang-orang seperti apa yang telah membuat sang raja lapangan itu berubah?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pemanasan dulu sana! Lebih berhati-hati dari biasanya!" suruh pelatih Seijo mengalihkan atensi Oikawa.

"Haii," balasnya dan berbalik untuk melakukan pemanasan.

"Huh, Oikawa-san kapan keluarnya, sih? Lama sekali," keluh seorang siswi dengan rambut berkuncir dua yang sedang menonton pertandingan dari atas.

Skor sekarang 15 dan 14 dengan Seijo unggul satu poin.

"Bodoh! Kalau dia tidak melakukan pemanasan dengan baik, dia bisa mengalami cedera nanti!" balas temannya, seorang siswi berambut pendek.

"Eh, aku tidak mau dia terluka!" balas siswi itu cepat.

Perempatan imajiner muncul semakin banyak di kepala botak Tanaka. Dia paling benci dengan para prettyboy yang populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Kenapa mereka tidak menyukai laki-laki jantan seperti dirinya?!

"ORA ORA ORYAAA!"

Tanaka men-spike bola voli dengan sekuat tenaga, mencetak poin tambahan untuk Karasuno.

Setelah itu, Hinata juga menyusul dengan serangan cepatnya bersama Kageyama.

Dalam hal blocking, Tsukkishima juga tidak membiarkan bola dari Seijo masuk sesuka hati.

"Pergerakan Karasuno sama sekali tidak melambat!"

Skor saat ini 20-24, dengan Karasuno memimpin poin.

"Itu match poin Karasuno! Ini gawat bagi tim Seijo kita!"

"Sialan!" umpat Kindaichi, "Jangan senang dulu!" Dia men-smash bola ke arah Tsukkishima yang gagal menerimanya, menambah satu poin untuk Seijo.

"Don't mind, Tsukkishima!"

"Kerja bagus, Kindaichi!"

"Arara, kita sedang terdesak, ya?" ucap Oikawa, ia menemui pelatih dan sudah berganti pakaian.

"Bagaimana dengan pemanasanmu?" tanya pelatih memastikan sekali lagi.

Oikawa menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Sempurna!"

Peluit wasit terdengar, terjadi pergantian pemain di pihak Seijo. Oikawa, a grand king, menggantikan Kunimi.

"OIKAWA-SAN! GANBATTE!"

Teriak para gadis menyemangati Oikawa, mereka sudah sangat menantikan permainan keren miliknya.

"Ah, mereka mengirim Oikawa," komentar seorang pemain klub bola voli perempuan Seijo yang ikut menonton pertandingan.

"Maksudmu untuk menggantikan setter kita?" tanya temannya.

"Tidak. Menurutku, dia kemungkinan menjadi seorang pinch server," jawab pemain perempuan itu yakin.

"Oikawa, nice serve!"

Oikawa mengambil bola voli dan memainkannya sebentar. "Tak peduli seberapa kuat serangan kalian ..."

Dia menunjuk ke arah Tsukkishima. "Jika serangan tidak terhubung, maka itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya 'kan?"

Apa? Dia menunjuk Tsukkishima?

Entah kenapa Sugawara merasakan firasat buruk.

Dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, Oikawa melempar bola voli ke atas sangat tinggi. Ia berlari kemudian melompat dan memukul bola voli dengan kuat ke arah Tsukkishima.

"Ugh!" Tsukkishima gagal menerima servis dari Oikawa, membuat bola melenceng dan menabrak pagar pembatas di lantai dua. Menakuti para penonton yang ada di sana.

Dia membidik Tsukkishima? Dia menunjuk tadi sebagai semacam deklarasi sasaran? pikir Sugawara. Dia terkejut dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan jump serve milik Oikawa.

"Hm, sudah kuduga. Aku melihatnya saat sedang pemanasan tadi. Kau, nomor lima dan kau, nomor enam. Kalian buruk dalam receive 'kan? Kalian pasti anak kelas satu."

"Ugh."

"...."

Sugawara mengernyit, matanya masih melebar dan menatap Oikawa dengan emosi campur aduk.

Ini selevel dengan Kageyama, tidak, ini bahkan lebih kuat! Terlebih lagi, dia mengontrol jalur bola sesuai dengan sasaran yang ditunjuknya. Oikawa Tooru, inilah kapten Seijo!

Oikawa memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. 

Hm? Aroma salju di akhir musim semi? Eh, menghilang? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Jaa, mari kembali serius, batinnya.

"Oke, ayo kita cetak satu angka lagi," ucap Oikawa tenang dan mengarahkan serve-nya kembali ke arah Tsukkishima.

"Guh!"

"Hii! Tsukki!" Teriak Yamaguchi refleks ketika melihat servis sekuat itu menargetkan Tsukishima lagi.

Lagi-lagi Tsukishima gagal menerima bola, memberi Seijo satu poin untuk menyusul Karasuno.

"Sialan!" umpat Tsukishima sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Jump serve milik grand king sangat menyakitkan untuk diterima.

"...."

"Oh, satu poin lagi kita seri," ucap Oikawa sambil melirik papan skor. Lagi-lagi ia mencium aroma salju yang menyegarkan dan menghilang dengan cepat, ada apa dengan indra penciumannya hari ini? Apa hidungnya bermasalah?

"Hei! Grand King! Aku juga di sini!" teriak Hinata yang diabaikan dan tak pernah menerima servis dari Oikawa. Katanya tadi ia lemah dalam receive 'kan? Kenapa hanya Tsukkishima yang ditargetkan? Ia juga ingin ditargetkan!

Grand King?

"Berisik! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, membuat mataku lelah melihatnya!" gerutu Tsukishima.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Hinata menghadang Tsukishima yang berbalik. "Voli adalah tentang semua orang di sisi net, di seberang sini! Karena kita semua adalah sekutu tanpa pengecualian!"

"...."

"Bagus, dikatakan dengan baik!" seru Tanaka bangga dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata pada Tsukishima. Haha, melihat wajah bau kouhai berlidah racun itu sangat menyenangkan!

Oikawa lagi-lagi mencium aroma salju yang menyegarkan, kali ini ia memusatkan perhatian dan memerhatikan sekeliling. Aroma ini sangat ringan, kadang muncul dan kadang hilang.

Dia memusatkan indra penciumannya dan menatap ke arah Sugawara. Tidak salah, aroma salju itu berasal dari pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Sugawara yang merasa di tatap menoleh dan melihat ke arah Oikawa dengan pandangan bertanya.

Kenapa orang itu menatapku? Apa ada yang salah? Orang aneh, batin Suga. Tatapan Oikawa membuat Sugawara merinding, ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi.

Oikawa terus menatap Sugawara dengan intens. Pemuda berambut abu-abu dari Karasuno, manager kah? Atau pemain cadangan?

Oikawa tersenyum kecil dan menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Hm, aku menyukai pheromone-mu, Refreshing-kun.

Daichi mengubah posisi dan memperluas jangkauan pertahanannya.

"Hmm, kalau hanya sendiri, kau tidak bisa melindungi semuanya tahu!"

Lagi-lagi Oikawa mengarahkan jump serve-nya ke arah Tsukishima. Kali ini pemuda berkacamata itu menerima servis dengan baik —walau dengan susah payah— membuat bola melambung ke atas.

Sayangnya, itu menjadi free ball dan diterima dengan mudah oleh Oikawa yang kemudian dioper ke arah Yahaba.

Ini buruk! Sekarang Tsukishima dan Kageyama berada di belakang, rotasi tanpa satupun blocker tinggi, pikir Sugawara.

"Kindaichi!" Yahaba memberikan toss ke arah Kindaichi dan dengan tangkas dipukulnya kuat-kuat.

Namun, tangan Hinata tepat berada di depan bola berusaha mem-block spike Kindaichi.

"Nice one touch Hinata!"

Block Hinata berubah menjadi tepisan dan membuat bola menjadi free ball. Mendarat dengan mulus, Hinata dengan cepat di berlari ke sisi kanan dan melompat menyamping.

Kageyama dengan tepat mememberikan toss ke arahnya dan dipukul dengan apik oleh Hinata membuat Oikawa tertegun.

Itu serangan yang sangat cepat!

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 23-25, SMA Karasuno menang!

"Ucapkan salam perpisahan!"

"Terima kasih atas permainannya!"

Sugawara dan yang lainnya berjalan keluar dari area SMA Aoba Josai.

"... Meskipun tadi Takeda-sensei berkata seperti itu," ucap Daichi saat berjalan mengalihkan atensi Sugawara. "Tak peduli akan menjadi sesempurna apapun serangan Kageyama-Hinata. Sejujurnya ketika sampai pada memperkuat barisan pemain, kita masih lemah." Daichi menghela napas, "Hal ini selalu membuatku frustasi untuk mengakuinya."

"Ah, sasuga kapten-kun. Kau benar-benar mengerti situasinya, ya," ucap Oikawa yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dan bersandar di gerbang keluar.

Ia melirik Daichi dan menatap Sugawara yang berada di sampingnya dengan menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum miring.

Grand King muncul! batin Hinata. Ia, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, dan Tsukkishima menatapnya tak ramah.

"Apa-apaan? Mau ngajak ribut, hah?!" tanya Tanaka dalam mode yankie yang diikuti Hinata.

"Aw, jangan terlalu kasar begitu. Aku di sini hanya ingin menyapa—" pemuda berambut abu-abu di samping sang kapten, lanjut Oikawa dalam hati.

"Chibi-chan, one touch dan broad attack di akhir tadi sungguh hebat!" puji Oikawa pada Hinata yang disambut dengan wajah memerahnya karena malu dipuji seorang Grand King.

"Hari ini, aku hanya sempat bergabung untuk beberapa poin terakhir, tapi di kesempatan berikutnya. Ayo bersaing dengan segenap kekuatan dari awal, oke?" Oikawa mengatakannya dengan senang hati.

"Ah, betul. Pastikan untuk memperbaiki serve-mu juga," lanjutnya dengan pandangan provokatif.

"Serangan-serangan kalian memang luar biasa, tapi jika semua receive kalian lambat dan ragu-ragu, kalian akan lebih cepat mencapai batas kemampuan kalian, kan?"

"Aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang memukul serve dengan kuat, turnamen awal sudah dekat, apa kalian akan sanggup melewatinya?"

"Mengingat aku ingin menghancurkan kouhai yang menggemaskan ini dalam pertandingan resmi sebagai setter," tukas Oikawa sambil menunjuk Kageyama.

"... Kalau soal receive, kami akan melakukan latihan khusus!" pekik Hinata sambil menarik Tsukkishima untuk terjun ke lumpur bersama.

"Oi, lepaskan!" Siapa yang mau masuk lumpur bersama Hinata bodoh itu?

Tanpa sadar Oikawa mengeluarkan dominasinya dan memandang rendah Hinata yang naif. "Melakukan receive bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau perbaiki dalam waktu singkat tahu."

Suara rendah dan aura dominan Oikawa membuat semua anggota Karasuno bergidik karena tekanan yang diberikan tiba-tiba itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Sugawara mengernyit saat merasakan penindasan yang kuat dari Oikawa, tak sengaja Oikawa melihat kerutan itu dan segera mengendalikan sikapnya kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Tapi kurasa kapten-kun sudah cukup tahu tentang itu, jaa~" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan tanpa melihat reaksi para gagak di belakang.

"Tak banyak waktu sebelum turnamen, aku menantikan hal apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti," ucap Oikawa tak lupa untuk memprovokasi gagak-gagak itu. Terutama kau, Refreshing-kun, batin Oikawa dan tertawa kecil.


End file.
